Never Expected
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: AU Max is the only true human in the Thunderman family that consists of current and upcoming heroes. That is until he experiences threats from one of his father's arch enemies and it unravels to be something much more than he ever would have expected. (Please give this a chance, I'm not the best with summaries.) (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

AU Max is the only true human in the Thunderman family that consists of current and upcoming heroes. That is until he experiences threats from one of his father's arch enemies and it unravels to be something much more than he ever would have expected. (Please give this a chance, I'm not the best with summaries.) (Rated T just to be safe.)

"_Mr. Thunderman is going to regret ever sending me to rot in that prison cell.." _he thought to himself. _"Mr. Electric is a free villain once again and my first act is going to be that I achieve my revenge." _

Max couldn't figure why, but ever since he had woken up that morning he had an unnerving feeling that something was about to be very wrong. Usually around the Thunderman household this would be taken seriously, depending on who this feeling was coming from. However since it came from Max, he was aware it wasn't anything his family should have great concern over because he was merely a human and not a hero as of now or in the upcoming future. He thought this way more to himself than out in the open, but truthfully what kind of great help can a simple human bring to a family gifted with abilities he could only dream about?

Just as Max would have guessed, nothing out of the ordinary occurred that day. It was nearly time for the next day to approach and the thought of preparing to gain some sleep was now making a way into his mind.

"_See, you were just being paranoid." _

Once he noticed how much time had truly passed, he changed from his clothes of the previous day into a plain black t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants with an assortment of red and dark green hues. Only mere minutes away from sleep taking over his senses, Max was without any warning hit with a dull throb of a headache. He was about to simply pushed it aside besides, what kind of damage could come from a common headache anyway? However, what hit him next definitely caught the fifteen year old off guard.

"_Hello Max Thunderman I'm well aware that I am the last thing you ever would have thought to hear, let alone within your own mind. I'm Mr. Electric, an arch enemy of the hero you happen to call your father. I ask that you come to me willingly now, or else I can assure you the entire Thunderman family will suffer." _

As soon as the message concluded the headache did so as well. The only thing he could come up with to do about the situation was to ignore the threat entirely, hoping that it would somehow disappear on its own. However, Max's hopes weren't meant as within almost a week's time the pounding against his skull increased massively and soon became an ongoing pattern. While Max had an ideal way with not expressing when he was in pain, soon it became too much to handle.

"Are you alright Max?" his twin sister Phoebe questioned with concern as she took notice of her brother gripping his forehead as if it was bothering him as he blankly swirled his spoon around in his bowl of cereal.

"I'm fine."

"It's kind of obvious that you're in pain, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just drop it okay?" Max snapped.

"Enough both of you!" exclaimed Hank as breakfast immediately became silent. "Max once you finish your breakfast I'd like to speak with you private, alright?"

Max nodded and once the remainder of the Thunderman family went off to do what they pleased during that Saturday morning, Hank was determined to figure out just what was bothering his son.

"Look Dad, I'm honestly okay can I just go to my room please?"

"I'm not buying it Max." Hank stated. "You've been like this for almost a week and while no one else has noticed, I'm thinking that the Tylenol hasn't been helping whatever is going on."

"You'd be right on that one." Max muttered under his breath.

"I want you to have your mother check you out if something's wrong we'll know, if not then you're in the clear."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now go."

While this didn't sound like a huge deal, Max knew exactly what his Mom was going to do. She had the ability to sense what was occurring with others, whether it be a new ability developing for his siblings, the start of an upcoming cold or in some cases what one's inner thoughts were. Max wasn't sure if she would be able to sense Mr. Electric's threats that were made to him telepathically, but he honestly hoped she wouldn't.

"Get sent up here for me to check out?" asked Barb as soon as Max entered his parents bedroom.

"That obvious huh?"

"By the sounds of the conservation you had with your dad downstairs, a little bit."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Stay completely still okay?"

"Got it."

As Barb began what Max was sent there to do, he couldn't help but fill his thoughts with the question of whether or not Mr. Electric's messages would be found out. Maybe a minute away until Max's dread could possibly come to a close, he had to have the worst possible luck courtesy of his father's arch enemy himself.

"_I've warned you time and time again Max, come to me willingly if you want to keep your precious family safe." _

Max had to close his eyes tightly and honestly bite the crap out of his tongue to keep from whimpering out in agony. Barb was a bit surprised by this to say the least and once the message ended and he returned his attention to his Mom, Max knew that he couldn't keep up the 'I'm just fine' card any longer.

"Okay, something's definitely up with you Max Thunderman." Barb finally stated. "While that was going on I was able to sense an intense pressure much stronger than an average headache, however the cause of it I couldn't figure out."

Max was silently relieved to hear his mother's response, but what came next wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"My only idea would have to be going to the hospital and seeing if they have any suggestions to what could be happening."

Max could feel an anxious mess form in the pit of his stomach. Due to the type of problem his Mom had sensed, Max knew she wasn't going to send him to a hospital for powerless humans like himself, but one for those with the abilities he lacked.

"Are you sure about this, I mean I'm not.." Max had began to protest.

"I know Max, but I honestly believe this is something more than what an average hospital can solve."

"A-Alright, you want me to go tell Dad?"

"No I will just go get in the car, okay?"

"Okay."

As Max made his way back downstairs, that same feeling of nerves he experienced nearly a week ago made a reappearance. While he ignored it then, he was silently promising himself that he wouldn't do the same this time around. Whatever Mr. Electric desired him alone for Max was going to figure out, even if that meant meeting the villain's demands.

**I honestly had this idea come to mind out of nowhere and thought why not post it and see what the readers think? Since this is an AU fic, I'll be using different abilities than those in the show. (I thought I'd give you guys a heads up in case any confusion arises.) I made Mr. Electric up, he isn't a villain in the show and just to sure you guys know, when the text is in italics it is either someone's thoughts or Mr. Electric communicating with Max. This is my first Thunderman fic, so please let me know what you guys think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing Max didn't like, it would have to be hospitals. The entire atmosphere just crept under the fifteen year old's skin it didn't matter if it was a staged hospital on television or a full running one like the one he was currently in. He had to admit one thing however, it was sort of peaceful compared to the Thunderman household and it was a nice change.

Max was at the moment alone sitting on the bed occupying the bare room while his parents were filling out paperwork in case matters became to where staying overnight was an essential. A hour had passed since they first arrived and to his surprise he hadn't received anything from his father's foe since his Mom had sensed the pressure the enemy had been causing. Soon however that realization became a lie as the alarming pound approached again as if it never had truly left.

"_I think I finally have figured you out Max, if you just tell me the truth I may go easy on that family of yours." _

"_What are you talking about, I have nothing to hide from you." _

"_Just admit it, you are obtaining abilities of your own as I speak, you're simply waiting for the right time to come and accept my offer so you Thundermans will earn another victory." _

"_Look I don't know how you even thought of that, but if you really paid attention you'd know I will never make a plan that clever in my lifetime." _

"_You're good at this I must say however I warn you now that if you want a fight with me, you're not going to succeed."_

"_I'm not lying to you or asking for a fight, I don't have any kind of powers period so how in the heck would I even have a shot against you?" _

Apparently Max was mistaken. The moment he returned his focus to his surroundings and was left with the piercing aftermath of his and Mr. Electric's conversation, he realized he wasn't sitting on the hospital bed any longer. Instead, Max managed to somehow return to his bedroom in the basement of the Thunderman house. His mind was a scattered mess trying to find a way he could have seen this coming, but no answer came. A single question was the best Max could do: How did this happen?

Soon he found another factor he should have expected which was the amount of energy that it took to accomplish such a task, even if it happened on a whim. As it turned out, somehow traveling from that hospital to his bedroom was quite draining, then it was without any kind of alert that Max became unconscious from the gained exhaustion.

After an overwhelming amount of paperwork was signed, Barb and Hank made their way to the room Max was supposed to be in awaiting their return. The split second they comprehended his absence, Barb contacted Phoebe who was watching Nora and Billy and attempted to calmly explain the situation then asking her to search anywhere the siblings thought Max could have decided to venture off to.

"Nora, Billy come downstairs!" ordered Phoebe once she had ended the call with their mom.

"What are you shouting for, we weren't doing anything wrong." Nora questioned, annoyance clearly dripping in her voice.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Billy added in.

"Max isn't at the hospital, Mom wants us to search anywhere he could have wandered off to."

"He really left the hospital?" responded Nora in disbelief as her sister nodded. "I know he isn't a fan of them, but I never would have guessed he'd do something like this."

"Me either, let's start by searching the house in case he managed to sneak in." Billy suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea..Nora you look upstairs, Billy you take the rooms downstairs and I'll check his room."

The siblings separated with their task at hand. As it turns out, Phoebe didn't need long to find the answer to the odd mystery of her brother's disappearance.

"Max.." she managed to speak softly as the sight of her twin out cold sunk in.

Trying her best not to waste time Phoebe chose to use an ability of hers to her advantage, at least that's what she was hoping for. Once she was beside her brother in his unconscious state, she willed her fingertips to dance with a delicate blue mist that when the moment came that they were in contact with him, it would transform into a mild shock. With her nerves soon obvious by her shaking hands, Phoebe gave Max the first shock which to her disappointment didn't lead to him returning to his senses. She tried again and again, earning no success.

"One more time." muttered Phoebe under her breath as she took her focus away from the growing fear creeping in and pushed it towards what truly mattered right now.

She shut her eyes in anticipation and sent all the shock she could gather to Max. Phoebe lifted her eyelids to witness the flutter of her brother's.

"What the heck happened?" he struggled to get out as he sat up from the his bedroom floor, the impact of the multiple shocks now sinking in.

"Yeah that's my bad, I couldn't think of what else to do." his sister confessed, the mist still apparent on her fingertips. "Look I know you absolutely dread hospitals, but you really didn't need to come all the way back home..Mom was a nervous wreck on the phone."

"It wasn't on purpose."

"Did Billy speed over to the hospital and come get you?"

"No he didn't, but to be honest I wish that the answer was that simple."

"So if it wasn't Billy, how did you get here?"

"I don't know Phoebe, you're better at figuring out these kind of things than I am."

"Could it have something to do with why you were at the hospital to start with?"

Max was about to say no to Phoebe's suggestion, but after thinking over the dispute he had with Mr. Electric the answer was like a slap to the face.

"He was right.."

"Who was right?"

"Okay what I'm about to tell you is a bit out there, but I swear I'm not making this up." Max started as Phoebe nodded for him to continue. "Do you remember Mr. Electric, one of Dad's arch enemies that he sent to prison when we were younger?"

"I think so, wasn't he the villain with telepathy that Dad caught threatening to capture that corporation owner's family unless the owner handed over the money the company held in their vault?" Phoebe responded as Max nodded. "What does that have to do with.."

"He's been communicating with me telepathically for almost a week, he's wanting me to come to him willingly or the entire family pays for it."

"Why didn't you just tell Dad?"

"He said I couldn't tell anyone and if I did he would come after me himself, but I guess that doesn't matter now."

"God Max what were you..wait what does he have to do with how you got home?"

"At the hospital, he was so sure that I was gaining my own abilities and was planning on sending him back to jail once I did." Max explained. "I was telling him over and over that I wasn't, but then once his finished what he had to say I ended up here..then whatever I had done to get here took so much out of me that I passed out."

"The only ability I can think of would be teleportation, sometimes when one is in stressful situations they can teleport without even realizing it."

"And you know this because?"

"I do research from time to time.." stated Phoebe simply. "I'll call Mom to let her know you need a ride back."

"Don't worry about that, I'll go back to the hospital myself."

"Max, you can't just teleport yourself back to the hospital when you don't even know how to control it."

"How can I figure it out if I don't try?" Max argued.

"It would be easier if you just let Mom come here, the last thing you need is to travel somewhere you're not familiar with."

Max let his sister's words go in one ear and out the other, because seconds later he and his siblings were all transported to the hospital where they were welcomed by the stunned expressions on their parents faces.


	3. Chapter 3

"How in the world did you.." Barb started to question before Phoebe led her mom's attention to her twin brother, who now had beads of sweat coating his forehead due to the task he accomplished. "Max, you did this?"

Max could only respond with a nod. Like his first act of teleportation, the fifteen year old's energy was almost nonexistent. Billy noticed this because he managed to catch his brother just before he could collapse on to the hospital floor.

"A little help please, in case it wasn't obvious I'm not the one with super strength here." Billy remarked as Hank took Max into his arms and laid him on the bed in the bare hospital room.

"Is he going to be okay?" questioned Nora who was looking over Max with worry apparent in her eyes.

"He'll be fine sweetie, it's just going to take some time that's all." Barb assured the eight year old.

In three hours time, Max came back to his senses on his own. The fact that he wasn't just a human anymore finally hit him, he was actually given a taste of what his family had grown accustomed to ever since he could remember. If he was being honest part of him was thrilled to no longer be the one left out of the family when it came to abilities. However the other part was terrified of what could come next for him with his father's enemy with this added to the mess.

"Now, how exactly am I supposed to control it?" he wondered aloud as he adjusted his position to where he could sit up.

The remaining Thundermans decided to find something in the vending machines since it was already past time for lunch and their hunger was becoming unbearable, leaving no one to judge Max for stating his thoughts in the open. As the question weighed on the teen's mind, he took notice of how his hands were beginning to shake significantly, much more than when his nerves would occasionally get the better of him.

"No, I can't handle this again right now.." Max murmured nervously as he forced his eyes shut and clenched his fists striving for control before he could teleport by mistake.

What took place within that moment the teen never would have been able to predict. As he clenched his fists for dear life, it felt as if he suddenly conjured up enough force to crack a remarkable amount of skin as well as the bones of his hands. Rather alarmed by this, Max put his actions to a halt and caught a glimpse of just what he had caused. Relief soon took over as what he imagined was going to be a catastrophe to repair was only redness from the unexpected amount of added pressure.

"I'm never going to catch a break am I?" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey Max." greeted Hank unexpectedly, nearly causing his son to jump out of his skin.

"Dad you scared the crap of me, where's the rest of the bunch?"

"Trying to figure out which snack is worth getting for the last dollar your mom put in the vending machine."

"Sounds like quite an event."

"You could say that, let's just say I left just in time to miss the laser light show."

"Oh geez."

"Yeah, so how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good."

"Then why are your hands trembling so much?" Hank observed, causing Max to become cautious of his actions and attempt to stop them with no triumph. "I know you only do that when you're nervous, what's wrong?"

"I..wait, you notice that?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Did you not think I did?"

"Well it seems like a small detail compared to other things you have to keep in mind."

"It's worth remembering." his father stated simply. "Now back to my original question.."

"Does the name Mr. Electric ring any bells?"

"I'm surprised you remember him..but to answer your question yes it does." Hank responded. "But what does he have to do with what I asked?"

"He's been communicating with me for nearly a week Dad, I didn't say anything beforehand because he said he'd come after me himself if I said anything.." he finally lifted off his chest. "Plus I caused this to happen, to say the least it caught me off guard."

Max then exposed the red patches due to pressure on the palms of his hands and his fingers. Hank was obviously not expecting this sight like his son but knew just what the cause was to bring an answer to one of the many questions flooding Max's mind.

"It's common when developing super strength, I had to deal with it too." explained Hank. "I must admit I always hoped one of you kids would inherit an ability from your mom or I, it's rare these days."

"Was it difficult to keep everything in control?" Max had to question, as the statement was a burning thought in his pool of wonders.

"it's difficult sometimes, but with time and a bit of practice you'll get the hang of it."

"Good to know.."

"We're going to do all we can as a family to help you figure things out, I can promise you that."

"Thanks Dad."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm going to try and find out if the dispute came to an end..try to get some rest okay?"

"I'll try my best, good luck."

"I'm probably going to need it." Hank admitted as he left the room to solve the mystery of what the rest of the family had been up to without them.

"Now that that's over, do you think it would be a good idea if some of us head back home for a while..I think the lack of entertainment is starting to take its toll." brought up Barb nearly twenty minutes after Hank had returned and the final snack to purchase had at last been decided on.

"I can't argue with you on that one." her husband agreed. "I'll stay here with Phoebe, you can take Billy and Nora home for now."

"Alright, just keep me up to date on how he's doing."

"I will, don't worry everything's going to be fine."

If only Hank had known just what Mr. Electric had in store for the Thunderman family. While Mr. Electric had clearly told Max he would capture him if any of his family members were to become aware of the villain's actions, he wasn't sure how well that would work out with Max's ability of teleportation added into the mix. If his revenge was going to be achieved, Mr. Electric was going to have to hit the teen with his last resort. As much as he hated to do it, the villain had to play the waiting game if the cards were to be in his favor in the end.

**I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, long story short this week just wasn't my week. :( I hope this was okay and to just let everyone be aware of it, there will be no pairings for this based on how I want future chapters to go. Don't be afraid to let me know what you guys thought and thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Only a hour and a half had passed since Barb had left the hospital with Nora and Billy to return home for the time being and Hank had no update to give to his wife. As of now, a doctor was apparently having a lengthy observation of Max with intentions to discover what the best next step for the fifteen year old was. Phoebe seemed content for the moment with one of the dozens of magazines scattered across the hospital's waiting room. Hank however wasn't as fortunate for such and was left with his own thoughts until the doctor informed them of his advice as to what they should do next.

"_How could I not see this coming, I mean it was obvious with the rest of the kids.." _ Hank wondered to himself. _"And Mr. Electric, how in the world did he get out of prison..let alone know how to communicate with one of my own kids." _

Before he could have his puddle of questions overwhelm his thoughts, Hank's attention went to the doctor who had finally left his son's room and was heading in his direction.

"Mr. Thunderman correct?" the doctor greeted as Hank nodded and took notice of his name tag sewn on to his jacket that read _Dr. J. Reynolds_. "Based on the observations I took and from what your son explained to me, my advice would be to make sure he isn't in any majorly stressful situations that could cause him to trigger his powers by mistake."

"Do you have any suggestions as to how help Max control the teleportation, I'm not very familiar with that in particular."

"The early stages of power development are very unpredictable, but with that power it helps to keep all possible distractions out and have one's thoughts based solely on where they wish to teleport and in some cases who they wish to teleport along with them."

"That's pretty good, thank you Dr. Reynolds."

"No problem, now would you mind coming with me to sign your son's release papers?"

"Wouldn't mind at all, Phoebe I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright Dad." stated Phoebe who drew her concern away from the magazine to hear the conversation between her dad and Dr. Reynolds.

Instead of returning to the magazine that had sparked her interest at first, Phoebe chose to check in on her brother to make sure he was okay and that no further communication had occurred between him and Mr. Electric, because the last thing the family needed to happen was for one of their own to be kidnapped.

"How are you doing Max?"

"I'm alright, I think we'll be able to go home soon."

"As soon as Dad signs your release papers."

"Great."

"Has you know who made an appearance lately?"

"Surprisingly no, but I have a feeling that's not going to last." admitted Max.

"Have you told anyone else about it?"

"I told Dad before Dr. Reynolds came in."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really..I mean he was obviously shocked about the whole thing but we ended up getting off of that subject pretty quickly."

"So he was avoiding the situation altogether?"

"No it wasn't like that at all Phoebe." her brother remarked immediately. "I was on the verge of teleporting before he came in and while trying to stop myself from screwing up..turns out I inherited Dad's super strength while nearly causing a catastrophe to my hands."

"You never screwed up Max, when it comes to figuring out new powers you never know what will happen." Phoebe explained. "You really have super strength?"

"Yeah, here's the proof." Max responded, who made his now bandaged hands obvious to his sister. "Doctor thought it might be best in case I add on to it."

"I'm sure you won't, you didn't know it could have happened."

"Still."

"Phoebe, Max, we can leave whenever you guys are ready." acknowledged Hank suddenly. "You two doing okay?"

"We're fine Dad, we'll be right behind you." spoke up Phoebe. "Did you let Mom know?"

"That's probably a good idea, thanks." Hank replied as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Barb to let her be aware of their need for a ride back home.

"Look, I know this is new to you Max but.."

"Can we just drop it Phoebe, I know eventually I'll figure all this out..but I really don't need to hear how you or the rest of the family gained control of your own powers right now." Max cut in.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I figured it was a matter of time before someone would bring it up." he confessed. "I'm going to go find Dad."

Barb arrived about fifteen minutes later to pick up the remaining Thundermans from the hospital. Everyone soon came to realize during the ride home that something was troubling Max but before anyone could bring the subject up, Phoebe let them know he needed some space.

Once the family reached their final destination everything seemed to return to a sense of normalcy as the younger siblings went off to play a game of laser tag, Barb started preparing that night's dinner and Hank stumbling upon a special about a massively stuffed lasagna that he clearly was dreaming about devouring just based on his first glance of the concoction. Phoebe took this as an opportunity to do the same and continued working on school assignments she still had a few days left to complete. Max on the other hand wasn't as fortunate and couldn't just return straight back into the swing of things.

"_Something bothering you Max?" _Mr. Electric mocked._"Come on now, you can tell me can't you?" _

"_Can you just leave me alone?" _Max responded, fuming anger in his tone. _"You were right okay, I don't know how but you were..why don't you just come kidnap me already?" _

"_That's too easy my boy.." _

"_Then why was that your original threat?" _

"_Things were different, now you're not just a pawn I can use in my game." _

"_Great..now even the creeper in my own head thought I was nothing without these damn powers." _

"_Well what more do you expect to be in a world full of heroes and villains?" _

"_I don't need to explain myself to you, now that I'm actually something meaningful in your so called game what's the great scheme creeper?" _

"_I AM NOT A CREEPER I'M AN EVIL MASTERMIND!" _

"_Just tell me what in the world it is that you want from me!" _

"_That ruins the fun of the game Max, just wait and see what comes next." _

After that statement Mr. Electric's torment came to a close, as did the agonizing throb against the fifteen year old's skull that came with the remarks made. The 'game' the villain was creating was about to drive Max insane, all he wanted was some answers instead of another round of questions drilled into his mind. He knew his next decision wasn't going to be a great one, but he needed to at least try before the fear of messing up again consumed him. With a clear target set Max accomplished the task of teleporting out of his bedroom alone, now it was only where he ended up that he had to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turns out, more was required of Max then just having a clear idea of where he wanted to teleport. Instead of ending up face to face with Mr. Electric to stop the comments that were taunting him at this point, the young Thunderman merely made it to the family's living room where Hank was still glued to the food special and was thrown for a loop by his son's sudden entrance.

"How did you end up here so quickly?"

"Sorry Dad, it wasn't on purpose." Max stated immediately. "I just..I messed up and I'll try to not let it happen again."

"It's okay, you just surprised me that's all."

"Dinner's ready everyone!" called Barb as the remaining Thundermans made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry right now..I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Umm..alright Max." Hank managed to respond just before his son disappeared without a trace. "Was it something I said?"

"I don't think so honey, just give him some time and he'll come around okay?" his wife advised.

While his family dug in to the spaghetti and garlic bread Barb prepared, Max was trying to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do now. The powers Mr. Electric needed to consider him a meaningful part of his game weren't working in his favor and the fifteen year old figured if he went to anyone in the family for help all he would receive as a response would be speeches about how 'we made it through this, you can too' or 'this all becomes easier with time'. He didn't really require the encouragement, what he needed was a plan to put Mr. Electric in his place and a good one at that.

No idea would come to mind, regardless of how much one was needed. Hoping to get some kind of peace away from the chaos, he blared _Secrets _into his headphones. Within twenty five minutes he became lost in the sound coming from his phone, so much that he hadn't even taken notice of Billy's presence until he zoomed by and yacked his brother's headphones out of his ears.

"What was that for?"

"I've been in here for ten minutes and you hadn't noticed, what was I supposed to do?"

"Sorry.." mumbled Max.

"No biggie..Mom wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner in here or in the kitchen, just so you know I think Dad's finishing off dessert."

"I'll eat in here, if it's possible I wouldn't mind a slice of Mom's chocolate cake either."

"I'll see what I can do." Billy replied as he left the room in the blink of an eye, returning in seconds with a plate of the night's dinner and a piece of cake to top it off. "You asked just in time."

"Thanks Billy."

"You're welcome and Dad wants to talk to you about something once you're finished, I don't know what I'm just the messenger."

"Alright little dude, you can tell Dad I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Got it!" responded Billy cheerfully as he flashed out of his brother's bedroom to complete his task of being messenger.

"_Probably wants to know where I tried to go off to." _the fifteen year old thought to himself. _"Guess I'll find out soon enough." _

By the time the clock in his bedroom displayed 8:53pm as clear as day, Max, with the dishes now free of food, went to figure out just what would be revealed to him. Once he put the plates in the dishwasher and noticed his dad sitting on the couch absorbed in his own thoughts, at least that was Max's guess, he took a seat beside him as ready as he would ever be for whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

"I want to apologize first off." began Hank. "I should have tried some method to help you figure out your powers as soon as we came home, but for whatever reason I chose not to and I'm sorry for that."

"You didn't do anything wrong Dad, I didn't expect to know everything about this as soon as we got home."

"I want to try and make it up to you..I know you're not familiar with the whole family training sessions but tomorrow if you feel up to it I'd appreciate it if you joined us." he went on. "I think that would be the best time for us as a family to come together and all work to support each other."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great, now I just have one question..were you trying to teleport on purpose or was it just a bizarre occurrence?"

"I..I was just trying to put a stop to it." Max confessed. "This is all just a great game to him and now with my powers added in I don't have a clue where any of us stand."

"You probably don't want to hear this right now, but if you want to have a fighting chance against Mr. Electric going after him on your own isn't going to help." Hank responded. "What do you mean when you say you're unsure as to where we stand?"

"His original threat was to kidnap me if I told anyone about him..but now that I'm a so called worthy pawn in this game he's gone back on that and I have absolutely no idea what he plans to do now."

"He's a hard villain to figure out I know that from experience, but you don't have to take this as a negative."

"How am I supposed to look at it differently, he's threatened all of us Dad."

"I know that, but I honestly believe he found a flaw in his game once he learned about your abilities and is trying to fix it."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Take this time to our advantage and come up with a plan of our own, starting tomorrow." Hank explained. "If I were you I'd try to get some rest, training sessions aren't easy the first time around."

"Alright I'm going.." remarked Max as he returned to his bedroom and crashed in ten minutes flat from the exhaustion that was just now hitting him from the eventful day the Thundermans had.

**Just to be safe I in no way, shape or form own the song _Secrets _by OneRepublic, I was just simply mentioning the song in the chapter. I want to apologize for the wait, I had a bit of a struggle figuring out where I wanted this chapter to go and finally had an idea I was pleased with, I hope you guys liked it as well. Feel free to let me know what your thoughts were and what you think I could improve on. Thanks so much for reading and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
